


Bored, Blue, Boardroom

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Arrowcave Adventures [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Office Kiss, bad day, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Felicity is having a bad day at QC.  How will it end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored, Blue, Boardroom

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and having a bad day at work, so I wrote this on my phone today. Please excuse any weird typos, edits, or layout.
> 
> I don't own Team Arrow, I just play with them.
> 
> Enjoy!

Why was this boardroom meeting the absolute WORST in the history of all time?  Felicity began to do a mental check list of her day, zoning out as Overly Perky continued talking.

         - She sat on her last pair of glasses as she ripped her favorite blouse.

         - She spilled an entire bag of ground coffee all over her kitchen (and it was still there because, oh yeah, she had slept through her alarm and didn’t have time to clean it up).

         - She accidently deleted a report she had been working on the whole week.

         - And finally, she had fallen for Oliver Queen’s pathetic and charming plea for her to attend this Meeting from Hell and make notes of things he should follow up on.

         So, here she was, NOT working on that report, wearing uncomfortable contact lenses, with an empty cup of gross office coffee, and a not as cute as she had wanted outfit on.

         Yeah, so, today was sucking.  She sighed silently.

 

_Many many minutes pass…_

 

Felicity chewed her pen.  Then she had a Freak Out moment as she thought she had bitten to the ink and was turning her mouth blue.  But, nope, just clear drool.  Awesome.

As she wiped her lips and chin, in a subtle move (she hoped), she glanced up and saw Oliver watching her from across the large table.

She instantly blushed and he pressed his lips to hide his smirk.  She quickly refocused on the budget meeting, tapping at her tablet like she knew where the hell they even were in the meeting at that point.

Financial Pinstripe Suit was now yakking away at the head of the table and Mousey Rumpled Blue Tie was jumping to hand whatever Pinstripe was asking for next.

Hmm, we sure waste a lot of paper. This is 2014 for crying out loud. There are like, dozens of better ways to share documents now, people!

She released a somewhat loud sigh at exactly the same time that no one was speaking.  All heads rounded to look at her.

"Oh, uh, sorry.  Just realized I have already finished my coffee.  Carry on.”  She bowed her head and willed them all to ignore her again.

 

_A while or so later…_

 

Lady Powersuit was now speaking.  Felicity glanced up.  Only Oliver was still glancing at her.  He raised his eyebrows when he caught her looking.

She started to chew her pen again.  She looked away and noticed a new text on her phone.

Diggle: You ok in there?

She frowned and searched through the glass walls but couldn't spy him.

'Where are you?'

D: Oliver's office.

She tried, casually, to lean back and stretch, to see into the attached office, but the chair protested loudly and before she could stop it, she had tipped over backwards.

The huge crash and bang and her yelp brought everyone to their feet, and her boys rushing to her aid.

Oliver reached her first.  As Felicity attempted to untangle from the chair, she saw Oliver's eyes move lower and she realized her skirt was up on her hips.  

Totally cool, she loved flashing her lacy tiny bright purple panties at budget meetings.

"Crap!" She shrieked and grabbed at the hem of her skirt but no go. She was seriously this close to tears when Oliver gripped her waist suddenly and simply just picked her up and placed her back onto her feet in one graceful move.

"Oh! Thanks, Ol-Mr. Queen."  She grabbed her tablet and phone from the now hovering Diggle and power walked out of the boardroom.

As she rounded one of the few solid walls, she heard Lady Powersuit ask in a huffy voice, "Well, if your secretary is done disrupting our meeting, may we continue?"

She sighed and went into the nearest ladies' room.  And yup, of course, blue ink was now coating her lips and even dribbling a little from the corner of her mouth.

"Very vampire-vogue," she groaned to her reflection.

She managed to scrub most of it away and knew her makeup back at her desk would cover the rest.

At least she was out of that torture fest.

 

_Quite a bit of thumb twiddling later…_

 

She cowered in the locked bathroom until she heard the meeting break up.  Her plan was to sneak to her desk for her purse and slip away to end this day early.

Nope.  Felicity Plans were not in the grand scheme of things today.  She got to her desk without seeing another soul and even got her purse. But as she turned to high tail it outta there...

"OLIVER!" She squeaked loudly when she turned right into his chest. And dropped her purse onto his feet as his hands went out to keep her from falling.  "Don't DO THAT!"

He tipped his head.  "Felicity?"

"What? I'm kind of on my way out.  And yes I know it's only 3pm but this has been the worst day I've ever had, definitely the worst that I’ve had yet running this floor and yes, YOU are the CEO, but come on, really.  We both--"

"Fel-ic-ity."  She stopped and looked up at him.  He licked his lips and leaned into her.

Fuckishegoingtokissme?!

But no, remember, nothing good was happening today.  He just got close and whispered, (with a bit more amusement than was necessary thank you very much), "By the way," and damn him, he moved his warm hand over her waist and down her left hip, "you have blue ink on your skirt, right here."

She gasped and craned her neck and pulled her skirt and there was a huge blue splotch. On her third favorite work skirt.

"Oh crap on a cracker flippity frak shit!"

Oliver released a small chuckle before putting on his sympathetic face.

Suddenly, the worst day in Felicity's work life became too much even for her remarkable self.  She fought with everything she had to keep it in, to not be that cliché of a girl, but…too much…

She burst into tears, wailing, "I love this skirt, Oliver!  And I have blue teeth!  And I broke all my eyeglasses and my favorite shirt.  And I really want some coffee.  And I fell out of my chair!  Backwards, in front of all the muckity mucks!  And...and..." She looked up at him again -- and it just came out, because that was the type of day she was having, remember? -- "And you only whispered and didn't kiss me!"

Her eyes popped wide and she tried to turn and run.

He gripped her hips, pulled her closer, raised a hand to cup her face, and he softly kissed her slightly blue lips.

She frowned against his lips and he pulled back.  "That's just a pity kiss,” she pouted.  Again she tried to leave and again, he held her close.

"Oh, really?" he growled low and sexy.  His next kiss was forceful, engulfing her lips and making her part her lips so he could taste her.  Briefly, she worried he would get blue mouth, too, but then his hand had lowered to rest on the curve of one ass cheek.

She moaned and clutched his waistband and he pressed her back against the edge of her desk.

An eternity later, they separated enough for her to giggle breathlessly and comment, "Hmm, maybe I should fall out of my chair more often."

He just smirked and shook his head.  "Felicity."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, even tiny ones, make me smile!


End file.
